Batman RIP
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Et si ? Exploration des réactions de divers personnages à la chute du Chevalier Noir. Dick, Alfred, Selina, Tim, le Joker, Harley... Et toujours l'ombre de Bruce.
1. Dick, Alfred, Selina

_Ceci est a l'origine une série de drabbles inspirée par l'a priori de la mort de Bruce dans Batman RIP et qui a prit de l'ampleur. Ce n'est toutefois qu'un point de départ et comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui ce passe actuellement dans le canon, ne vous attendez pas a ce que je colle aux évolutions récentes, il s'agit plus d'une étude des personnages et de leurs réactions de la manière dont je les vois.  
Je tient aussi à remercier Enfanteuse pour la bêta lecture.  
Et petit glossaire pour ceux qui ne sont pas sûr de s'y retrouver : Dick = Robin n°1, qui est par la suite devenu Nightwing ; Selina Kyle = Catwoman et Tim = Robin n°3, le Robin actuel._

**Batman R.I.P.**

**1/**

Les mains de Dick tremblent un peu lorsqu'il ajuste le masque.  
Son ancien costume était beaucoup plus léger, et il aimerait prétendre que la chape de plomb sur ses épaules n'est que le poids inhabituel de la cape, que l'étau autour de sa gorge n'est dû qu'au col rigide du casque.

Ce n'est pas le cas bien entendu et lorsque dans le miroir noyé d'ombre Batman lui rend son regard inhumain, il ne peut que détourner les yeux et tenter de retenir le sanglot qui menace de lui déchirer la gorge.  
L'illusion est parfaite, mais lui il sait.  
L'homme dans le miroir n'est pas Batman, il ne _peut_ pas l'être. Batman c'est -_c'était_- Bruce. Il n'est qu'un imposteur dans un costume, Dick Grayson qui prétend jouer dans la cour des grands, et à présent les larmes coulent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.  
C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Bruce se répète-t-il. Gotham a besoin de Batman, du symbole, désespérément. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, porter le costume, tant la douleur en lui est terrible. Mais c'est ce que Bruce aurait voulu, le meilleur moyen de l'honorer, de se montrer peut-être à la hauteur, au moins une fois. Alors il le fera.  
Mais il sait déjà qu'il n'est pas digne, parce qu'à présent il est à genoux, la cape drapée autour de lui, répandue comme une tache d'obscurité, et il pleure, parce que Batman -Bruce- est mort, et comment peut-il espérer continuer ?  
Il pleure, et il prie pour que où qu'il soit à présent, Bruce ne voit pas sa faiblesse.

**2/**

La lutte contre la poussière est un combat de tout instant.  
Il suffit de quelques jours d'inattention sur un autre front et le manteau de cheminée auparavant rutilant est terni d'une fine couche de poussière, le bord des quelques cadres posés sur le bureau laissent un résidu gris lorsqu'on y passe le doigt.  
Alfred commence par la poussière. Puis il traque les caleçons à la propreté douteuse sous le lit, déloge la bande de chaussettes orphelines qui a Dieu sais comment trouvée refuge entre le mur et la commode. Il nettoie le bureau et range les babioles, les photos et les papiers amoncelées dans un carton, passe l'aspirateur.  
Ensuite il défait les draps, et recouvre le lit des mêmes bâches anti-poussière qui protègent les meubles dans les pièces inutilisées du manoir, les mêmes que dans la chambre de feu Monsieur et Madame.

Après cela, il lui faut une poignée de minutes pour parvenir à rassembler le courage de prendre le roman posé sur la table de nuit et en retirer le marque-page glissé aux trois-quarts, avant d'empocher le livre pour le ramener dans la bibliothèque.  
Quand il quitte finalement la chambre, il appuie un instant son front contre le montant de bois précieux et ferme les yeux.

Aucun homme ne devrait avoir à survivre à l'enfant qu'il a élevé et aimé comme le sien.

**3/**

Selina n'est pas à Gotham lorsque cela se produit.  
A vrai dire elle n'est même pas en Amérique, mais la presse people ne connaît pas de frontières, et il ne faut que quelques jours pour que les titres se questionnant sur la brusque disparition de Bruce Wayne ne commencent à fleurir dans la presse milanaise. Les spéculations vont bon train, et l'une des plus populaires inclue beaucoup de drogue ou de sexe (voir les deux) et une cure de désintoxication. Les gens n'ont vraiment aucune imagination.  
Selina ne s'inquiète pas plus lorsque des entrefilets faisant état de remaniement et de translation de pouvoir au plus au niveau de Waynes Industries font leur apparition dans les journaux économiques et que les rumeurs enflent. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, ça arrivera encore, certainement.  
Mais il est temps pour elle de bouger de toute manière, et c'est un hasard si la veille de son départ pour Gotham, un communiqué de presse annonce le décès de Bruce Wayne des suites d'un coma du à un accident de ski.

Le lendemain, lorsque son avion atterrit, une photo prise au téléobjectif s'étale en noir et blanc à la une du _Gotham's News _sous un gros titre annonçant un enterrement en grandes pompes, et un autre demandant qui héritera. Elle représente les deux fils adoptifs de Bruce, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, le visage tiré. L'angle n'est pas très bon, mais on devine la tension et la douleur dans le visage au trois-quarts dissimulé de Dick, la ligne dure de la mâchoire du plus jeune. Ils sont vêtus de noir, et derrière eux on distingue la forme floue d'une des croix gothiques d'Highergate, le cimetière de Gotham.  
Et il y a aussi en vingt-quatrième page une brève indiquant que grâce à l'aide de Batman, la police vient d'arrêter un violeur multirécidiviste.  
Selina fixe les quelques mots imprimés bien plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour les lire, puis secoue la tête, et sourit pour elle-même.  
"Idiote." murmure-t-elle.

Mais parce que Selina est ce qu'elle est, et qu'elle a le plus grand respect pour la pensée de St Thomas, elle enfile malgré tout son costume à la nuit tombée, et s'en va se fondre parmi les ombres. La nuit est calme, et après deux heures d'errances discrètes et infructueuses, elle se décide à déclencher l'alarme d'une joaillerie et à attendre l'arrivée de la cavalerie ailée.  
Il lui suffit de voir la manière dont il prend son appel sur le rebord du toit pour savoir.

La nuit suivante, Catwoman s'introduit à Highergate avec, précautionneusement glissées dans son sac, deux roses qu'elle a achetées.

--

TBC

Les reviews sont bien entendu toujours les bienvenues.


	2. Tim

_Je poursuis mon exploration d'un "et si" inspiré de manière plutôt large par la série Batman qui vient juste de s'achever... Après Dick, Alfred et Selina, voici le tour de Tim. Encore une fois angst à tous les étages. R.I.P. Bruce. Et comme Timmy pense beaucoup, le compte de mot a explosé.  
A venir (peut-être) : Le Joker, Gordon, Clark_

**4/**  
Il n'y a pas vraiment d'instant clé pour marquer le basculement.  
Les premiers jours Dick remplace Bruce comme il l'a déjà fait tant de fois par le passé, parce que Gotham passe avant tout, toujours. En journée, la drague de l'estuaire continue de plus en plus loin en suivant le fil du courant tandis que parallèlement progressent le lent travail de détective, la recherche de la moindre piste, du moindre lien ; l'analyse minutieuse de tous les débris noircis et tordus de l'hélicoptère qui ont pu être récupérés sur les berges, arrachés aux flots.  
La nuit, Batman interroge la faune des bas fonds, dealers et magouilleurs de tout poil. Personne n'a rien vu, personne ne sait rien -du moins pas sur cela- et les quelques pistes qui se présentent mènent à des petits malins simplement un peu plus malins que les autres, qui pensaient qu'une dose supplémentaire de discrétion les mettrait à l'abri.  
Au cours de ces nuits-là, ils démantèlent un réseau de drogue dont les ramifications mènent jusqu'à Central-City, interrompent un échange de blanchiment d'agent, quatre tentatives de viol, une attaque à main armée. Et si les malfrat tremblants et contusionnés qui atterrissent à l'hôpital plutôt que directement au commissariat sont plus nombreux que d'habitude, un peu plus mal en point, personne n'en dit rien.  
Il n'y a pas vraiment d'instant clé pour marquer le basculement. Officiellement Bruce Wayne est toujours au ski, quelque part dans les Alpes Suisses, tandis que ses fils poursuivent leur train-train quotidien. Simplement, un soir la drague s'arrête, et ne reprend pas le lendemain. Simplement, une vitrine supplémentaire dans laquelle est enchâssé un uniforme fait son apparition auprès de celles de Jason et de Steph dans la Cave.  
Rien ne change, ou presque. Simplement, au moment de partir en patrouille, la main de Dick -Batman- vient parfois effleurer le verre, et son regard se détourne un instant.

__

Si Tim avait eu un an, deux ans de plus, les choses auraient été différentes. Sans qu'ils en aient jamais ouvertement parlé, il a toujours été clair que Bruce le formait pour lui succéder un jour, pour prendre sa place en tant que protecteur de Gotham. Pour devenir Batman.  
Dick a un jour été à cette place, mais beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis, _de l'eau sous les ponds_ comme disent les français et quiconque les connaissait un peu tous les deux -tous les trois-, sait une chose : Dick était le partenaire dont _Bruce_ avait désespérément besoin, mais Tim... Tim est le partenaire que _Batman _aurait voulu. Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ils sont tellement semblables... Là ou Dick était feu et mouvement, Tim est silence, observation, calme obsession et feu glacial. Comme Bruce. Mais c'est trop tôt, il est encore trop jeune. Il n'est pas prêt.

Bruce n'a jamais été homme à se laisser prendre par surprise. Bien sûr qu'il s'est préparé à l'éventualité de sa propre mort et de sa succession. Bien entendu qu'il a pris des mesures.  
Il y a des lettres, laissées en la possession d'Alfred, chacune avec un nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe de son écriture à la netteté obsessionnelle : Cass, Babs, Jim Gordon, Clark même... Tous ceux qui ont compté.  
Tim garde la sienne soigneusement pliée contre sa poitrine, dans une poche de son uniforme et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser trop souvent, parce que sinon...  
Il ne sait pas ce que contenait celle de Dick. Il n'en a rien dit et Tim a vu l'expression de son visage, après qu'il l'ait ouverte. Même le massacre de Blüdhaven n'a pas laissé sur ses traits une telle impression de douleur rentrée, un tel vide.  
Il n'a pas osé demander.

Il y a aussi des dossiers cachés dans l'ordinateur, qui se sont révélés au bout de dix jours quand un timer n'a pas été réinitialisé manuellement, des instructions, des fiches, des commentaires détaillés... Et les dossiers sont formels : Bruce pensait que Tim n'est pas encore prêt. _Bientôt_, laissent sous-entendre les commentaires qu'il n'était probablement jamais sensé lire, _il ne manque pas grand chose_. Un peu plus d'expérience. Un peu plus de temps.  
Il y a presque de l'admiration dans certaines tournures de phrases, dans les notes analytiques compilées par Batman sur les progrès de son élève. Une satisfaction qu'il n'a jamais exprimée tout haut, dont Tim n'a jamais rien su. Le mieux qu'il ait jamais obtenu -et c'était des jours à marquer d'une pierre blanche- a été quelques "pas mal" laconiques, un petit signe de la tête. Mais si on en croit les notes, Bruce pensait... qu'il était bon. Très bon. En passe de devenir meilleur que lui-même sur certains points.  
Mais pas encore assez.

Et il _comprend, _vraiment. A vrai dire une partie de lui-même, minuscule et lâche, à moitié noyée dans le deuil, est presque soulagée que le poids ne soit pas sur ses épaules, que ce ne soit pas tout de suite à lui de porter la cape et le masque. Pas si tôt après tout le reste, alors qu'il commençait à reprendre pied après la perte de Steph, de celle de son père. Alors qu'il commençait à peine à guérir de Kon, oh, _Kon, _et à présent Bruce...  
Mais c'est une petite partie de lui-même, infime, et en vérité il reste principalement concentré sur l'entraînement acharné, la recherche de la perfection. Progresser le plus vite possible, sortir, nuit après nuit, et pouvoir réclamer son héritage.  
Il n'est pas stupide, il sait que ce n'est qu'une réaction de douleur parmi d'autres, un moyen de repousser le moment où il faudra faire face. Mais même si ces temps-ci il a l'impression d'être le champion toute catégories du deuil il connaît ses limites, il sait jusqu'où il peut pousser, et à partir de quel moment il ne peut plus.  
Mais surtout il est Robin, il connaît Dick et il sait que celui-ci portera la cape de Batman aussi longtemps que nécessaire, probablement avec une effrayante compétence et une implication absolue.  
Il connaît Dick, et il sait à quel point chaque seconde sous l'uniforme lui pèse et déchire quelque chose en lui. Etre Batman n'est pas simplement un rôle, un costume comme un autre. C'est un état d'être, un absolu au potentiel destructeur. Et la vérité, c'est que Dick est Nightwing. Qu'il n'est pas fait pour l'ombre totale, n'est pas fait pour être Batman.  
Il _peut_ l'être, et il l'est, mais... il y a un coût, et s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, rien n'échappe vraiment à Tim : la tension inhabituelle dans ses mouvements, les cauchemars, pires qu'a l'accoutumée. Le silence que même Alfred, même Clark ne parviennent pas à rompre. Qu'il ait arrêté du jour au lendemain de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de l'appeler _petit frère_.

La Mission est part intégrante de tous les élèves de Bruce. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut le nier, elle est là, tout aussi profondément tissée en eux que l'amour qu'ils ont eu chacun à leur manière pour cet homme. Demander à Dick d'abandonner la Mission reviendrait à attendre de lui qu'il détourne le regard et prétende ne pas voir une petite vieille se faire tabasser dans la rue.  
Ce serait comme lui demander d'arrêter de voler, lui rogner les ailes, et il ne serait plus Dick, plus vraiment. Que ça lui plaise ou non, quel qu'en soit le coût pour lui-même, il portera la cape et le masque, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que Tim soit prêt.

Alors Tim s'interdit de penser à Bruce, et il s'entraîne.

-

TBC

Reviews ?


	3. Le Joker, Harley

**5/**  
Ça fait longtemps, _vraiment_ longtemps qu'Harley n'a pas eu peur de Mistah J. Après-tout son imprévisibilité fait partie de son charme et s'il la gifle de temps à autre, _hé bien_, c'est qu'elle lui a déplu, qu'elle n'a pas été à la hauteur.  
Mais elle n'a pas _peur _ de lui, pas comme les autres le craignent. Ils sont une sorte d'équipe tous les deux, il a besoin d'elle et elle n'a jamais vraiment eu peur.  
Jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle sait quand ça a commencé, même si elle ignore ce qui exactement l'a déclenché. C'était le coup de l'école maternelle, celui que la sale chauve-souris a fait foirer (saleté de Batman), celui pendant lequel la Joker-mobile a définitivement rendu l'âme parce que le nouveau Robin l'a fait sauter (saleté de rouge-gorge).  
Elle sait que c'est un nouveau Robin parce qu'il est plus petit que celui d'avant, et aussi nettement plus agressif. Celui d'avant ne sortait les bat-machins explosifs qu'en dernier recours ou s'ils avaient une vraie utilité, comme effrayer le tricératops mutant pour l'envoyer piétiner les hommes de mains plutôt que pauvres petits scouts de la troupe de Gotham.  
Faire sauter cette pauvre J-mobile est la première chose que le nouveau Robin a fait, sans aucune hésitation. Sale môme, y'a vraiment des tirs de lance-rocket qui se perdent.

Mistah J n'a jamais aimé les Robin, mais ni la ponte d'un nouveau piaf ni la destruction de la Joker-mobile ne peuvent expliquer son état. Les seules fois où elle l'a vu réagir comme ça ont toujours été face à Batman, et la chauve-souris n'a pourtant rien fait de spécial la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vue.  
Harley n'est pas jalouse, pas vraiment. Elle sait que Batman est important pour Mr. J et ça lui suffit. Comme le patron aime à le dire, il est pour Batman le Maître de son Docteur, le Moriarty de son Sherlock Holmes. Elle ne peut rien contre ça et ce serait stupide d'essayer de se mettre au milieu…

Mais rien n'explique le comportement de Mistah J après qu'ils aient réussi à prendre la fuite et se soient réfugiés à la Hahacienda du moment. La crise de rage a été frénétique et terrifiante, le Joker a systématiquement détruit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.  
Il a aussi tué un sbire qui n'a pas pris le large assez vite, ce qui en soit n'est pas une occurrence très rare ni très surprenante, mais il a aussi battu Twinkle à mort avec une barre à mine, sourd aux supplications et aux pleurs d'Harley. C'est la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à une des hyènes.  
Puis il a haussé les épaules, en regardant à travers Harley comme s'il ne la voyait même pas. Cela l'a glacée, mais pas autant que la manière dont il s'est ensuite laissé tomber assis par terre, abattu et catatonique, ignorant les deux hyènes survivantes qui s'attaquaient aux cadavres frais.  
Harley a essayé de le faire lever, a proposé d'une petite voix cassée d'aller mettre un conseil municipal ou une soirée de charité à sac, ce qui ne manque pourtant jamais de lui remonter le moral... En vain. Rien n'est parvenu à lui arracher une réaction et, dans la salle d'à côté, les hommes de main s'agitent et murmurent entre eux.

Harley a peur.

* * *

**_Note_**_ : Rapprochement du canon avec l'apparition de Damian.  
La réaction de catatonie du Joker est bien entendu inspirée du The Dark Knight Return de Frank Miller.  
Et enfin si quelqu'un connait les vrais noms des hyènes d'Harley, je suis curieuse. :)_


End file.
